


Trouble

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hey more jeanmin, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn in Chapter 2, SMUTTY SMUT, There's some Jeanmin if you squint, because i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's crush keeps getting worse... for everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into a rut and some lovely nonnies wrote me some prompts so here's the first part of this two part prompt.

Levi felt eyes on him as he walked into the dining room, glancing towards the table where the recruits were seated. _Brats._ He huffed as Eren caught his eye, jerking his hand up as if to wave and successfully throwing his bowl all over the table and his friends. 

“What the hell Jaeger!” Jean snapped, soup leaking into his lap. “D’ya mind?” 

“Shit s-sorry!” Eren panicked, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to try and wipe up the mess even as Armin sopped it up with napkins. His blush burned his ears as the others in the dining room snickered, Levi making his way to his table without a second look. He looked up, hoping to catch another glance of his Captain but humanity’s strongest had purposefully positioned himself to be hidden behind Erwin. _Why can’t I do anything right?_

“Eren quit looking,” Armin whispered as Mikasa quietly cleaned the table. “You’re covered in soup why don’t you go change?” 

“I am too but you’re not trying to help me out,” Jean pointed out and Armin shot him a look. “’Kay geez.” He grumbled. “S’not my fault.” 

“Yeah I… should go.” He stood up and walked out of the room like a scolded puppy, tail between his legs. 

“You have quite the admirer,” Erwin observed as Levi sipped his tea. “Was it the gentle touch or the kind words?” 

“Shut up,” Levi muttered into his cup as he watched the boy go. _Shitty brat._

\--- 

It was as if Levi couldn’t escape him for just a moment, just half a second of peace to himself. Though he supposed he had signed up for it, after all. Eren was working his way through an obstacle course, soaring through the air with ease until their eyes made contact. 

**-WHAM-**

“Jaeger what do you think you’re doing?” He heard the drill sergeant yell as Eren peeled himself off a titan dummy, face steaming. “We’re not just running damned drills here! Act like your life depends on it and you’re not in a god _damned daydream!_ ” 

Eren’s heart skipped a beat as he slid down and unhooked his grapple. “SORRY SIR!” He yelled, red faced as he glanced at Levi again. He sheepishly raised a hand to wave at him and was nearly blindsided by Jean, throwing himself to the ground and sending Kirchstein whirling out of the way. 

“DAMN IT JAEGER!” 

Erwin crooked an eyebrow at Levi and Hanji just giggled, scribbling something in her notebook. “Don’t you fucking write that down Shitty Glasses,” Levi snapped. 

“He’s so sweet, though, Levi.” Hanji bit her bottom lip, tears in her eyes. “Weren’t you ever starstruck when you were a kid?” 

“I hate you,” Levi told her blandly. “This has to stop or he’s going to kill someone.” Jean was desperately trying to untangle himself from Armin, who he’d crashed into when avoiding Eren and his idiocy. 

Hanji’s glasses flashed. 

\--- 

Eren’s third mistake came when he was practicing shifting. He focused on the target he’d been given, all he had to do was shift and strike all the targets that had been set up for him. Hanji gave him the signal and he bit down on his hand with all his might, flesh knitting around his body. It always felt glorious to stretch in his titan form, letting out a roar as he stretched his muscles as if he had been in a cramped space for months. 

“He’s really a beautiful specimen,” Hanji purred at Levi’s elbow and he glanced at her. 

“He won’t be so beautiful when he eats us. I hope he starts with your idiotic research,” Levi replied, swords at the ready. Eren hadn’t lost control in a while, but it was a necessary precaution… somehow the blushing boy that had spilled his soup and sent his friends crashing into each other didn’t quite match up with this frightening titan that was now smashing targets with ease. It was all so disjointed. 

The titan turned to look back at him expectantly, like a puppy that had caught its first Frisbee and when Levi nodded almost imperceptibly Eren let out a happy roar that startled the horses that were being walked around the paddock. They bolted, pounding through the training grounds and around the gardens of Utgard. It took them three hours to get them all under control but not before they’d destroyed half the food garden and a storage shack. 

Needless to say: “This has to stop.” Erwin told Levi, hanging from a wall just above the stampede. 

“The fuck are you telling me for?” Levi glared at him, but there was a fondness in his chest. Eren had looked for his approval first. _Me._ As if that excused him from all the damage. 

Hanji simply swung on her grapples, smiling secretly. _Irritating_ , Levi thought as he watched her… wondering what on god’s green earth she could be grinning about. 

\--- 

It was only a few days later that Hanji put her plan into motion. And it had led to this. _This._ Of all things. Eren was immobilized. 

“Well what is it?” Levi asked, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his chair. “Is this about the stampede?” 

“N-No, sir.” Eren licked his lips, heart fluttering against his sternum. _What was I supposed to do again?_

_“I-I still don’t know why you want me to do this,”_ Eren asked as Hanji sat across the table from him. She had taken time out of their busy research schedule just for… this? 

_“As if you don’t know. It’s the worst kept secret in the whole corps and all of us need a break from it. All you have to do is say something to him.”_ Hanji had coached earlier in the day. 

_“W-Wait what?”_ He swallowed hard. _“You mean Captain Levi?”_

_“He’s a lonely little old man, just say something to him before all of us go crazy,”_ Hanji implored. 

“Shit or get off the pot, Jaeger, I have things to do.” 

“Uh…” His face heated, pink floating across his cheeks as he licked his dry lips again. “I—“ 

Levi watched him, practically shaking in his boots, as he twisted his fingers behind his back. His trapezii flexed and shifted with each delicate movement and Levi felt the sudden urge to sink his teeth into them. This damned kid had caused them more trouble than he was worth, all because of his stupid crush. _I should be reprimanding him and here I am thinking about fucking him senseless._ He leaned on his elbow boredly. 

“Eren if you were any more eloquent I swear you’d be a bard,” he sighed and watched the jitters return. 

“Guh.” He squeezed his eyes closed, heart weak and breathing shallow. Why could he face a titan but when it came to saying something like this… why did it bother him so much? “C-Captain…” 

_He’s fifteen._ He reminded himself. _He’s fifteen and he’s never felt this way before, never been attracted to someone, never been kissed… most likely._ Well that had him out of his seat. 

“I—it’s… you just… uh…” he wanted to hide in a cave somewhere and never come out. 

_Just stop him for god’s sake._ He caught the hair at the nape of his neck between his fingers and pulled him down. “I know.” He captured his mouth, drowning out whatever protests or attempted confessions Eren could come up with. "Please just stop. The next time you have something to tell me don't try to keep it a secret. We might not have a castle afterwards." Eren thought it best he just keep his mouth shut and kiss him again. 


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is smut. Smutty smut. I promised I'd write it and here it is. You have been warned. Also some more squinty jearmin. Jeanmin? What's it matter?

“If you say a word to anyone I will end you,” he touched their noses together before kissing him. Eren couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy having Levi pressed against him but the rather open nature of the hallway was pushing it.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want people thinking you’re sleeping with me?” Eren bit back a moan as he nipped his earlobe just a little harder than necessary.

“I’m not yet, brat.” He let him go and Eren slumped against the wall with a sigh. “But that’ll change,” the tug of a smile at his lips made Eren swallow hard. “Try not to burn the dining room down tonight, okay?” He tugged at his belt playfully and kissed his throat, lingering on his adam’s apple. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” He breathed as Levi drew away. “Hey Levi…”

“What is it? I’m hungry.” He searched his face for a moment before letting a flicker of a smile cross his lips.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he said it much smoother than he was expecting before brushing past him and walking off to the cafeteria.

“Well fuck me senseless,” Levi hummed as he cocked a hip.

“He probably will, can you tell me how big it is tomorrow?” Hanji said from his elbow and he elbowed her in the gut.

\---

From across the room Levi could see where Eren and his friends were sitting, nearly smiling as he ate. “Oh thank you,” he accepted a cup of hot tea as he saw Eren lean just slightly to look at him. _What’s he making sure I don’t leave without him?_  Levi smirked behind his tea and unfolded his legs beneath the table.

Eren hardened his gaze, fighting back a blush that threatened his integrity as he saw Levi move. _What is he thinking?_ He hazarded a glance down and immediately regretted it, shifting in his seat. Did Levi have to sit with his knees four miles apart? Those white pants clung a little _too_ nicely to the inside of his thighs. “Oi Eren?” He jumped as Armin spoke, dragging his eyes away. “Why don’t you eat? You look a little pale.”

Mikasa glanced at Eren’s plate, then placed her hand on his head. “You feel hot.”

“I’m a titan, I’m always hot.” He swatted her hand away and tore into his bread as he glanced across the room again. This time the fingers of Levi's free hand were resting on the junction of his pelvis and hip. Eren's mouth went dry as he realized Levi had been sitting there half hard through the whole dinner and he glanced around; if Eren could see, so could everybody else… but he realized that no one else had bothered to look under the tables. He felt his cock twitch, just the idea of Levi so eager to be with him that he’d sit through dinner that way…

“Eren, maybe you should go get some rest?” Mikasa suggested, oblivious to Eren’s internal (and external) turmoil… but someone at the table wasn’t.

Armin squeezed Jean’s knee tightly and he almost yelped. “What’s the big idea?” He whispered and followed Armin’s gaze. Oh hell. “Yeah Eren you should go.” He started to scoot his bowl away from him. _I just don’t want steaming hot soup on my dick again so sue me._

“Uh…” Eren dragged his eyes away, coil hot in his belly. “Y-Yeah you’re right. I’m… really not feeling well I’m gonna go get some sleep.”

“I’ll come check on y--”

“No! I mean… th-thanks Mikasa but I’ll be okay. I just need some rest, all that shifting practice and all that.” He laughed nervously, wishing his pants weren't two sizes too small. “I’ll just… go sleep.” He rose, thankful that Jean had moved his bowl. “Night.” He tripped over his chair and nearly crashed into another table. “Shit sorry, fuck I didn’t mean-- uh--” he righted the glass he’d knocked over, cold water sharp on his heated thigh, and fled from the room.

“You did that on purpose,” Hanji muttered and Levi smiled satisfactorily.

“If you come anywhere near my room tonight Shitty Glasses I’ll cut you a new air hole.” He rose primly and followed Eren out.

Jean breathed a sigh of relief when Armin released his leg, pulling Eren’s soup towards himself the rest of the way. “Shit that was a close one.”

“You’re telling me,” Armin’s head bumped against the table as he set it down.

“Am I missing something?” Mikasa asked curiously and Armin groaned, Jean rubbing his shoulders reassuringly.

“You’re a god damned mess, brat.” Levi found him in the hallway outside his room. “What am I going to do with you?”

“It was all your fucking fault! Sitting like a whor--” Their mouths met ferociously and Eren felt his back hit the door, hard. He groaned aloud as Levi’s tongue flicked into his mouth, searching out his palate with figure eights as he pushed them into the room and ripped off Eren’s jacket.

His hands caught on his captain’s hips, then sought out his jacket and wedged his down his shoulders as Levi’s mouth left his, a string of saliva caught between them. He hazarded a look at Levi’s face and felt his cock twitch again. Oh the way they looked at him, torn between a feline ferality and pure, unadulterated lust. “Fuck--” Levi swallowed his curse as he expertly unhooked his harness with a flick of his fingers. This boy was sexy without even trying, throwing his head back as his fingers brushed his nipples through the rough fabric of his tunic.

“Fucking brat,” he shoved him down, using the momentum to pull Eren’s shirt off without effort and toss it aside. “Oh look at you,” he groaned at the sight of him, flushed and half naked on the bed. His knees were sprawled open from the fall, erection straining against the buckles and leather of his harness, upper body braced on his elbows. If he had the patience he’d lick the firm muscles of his arms.

Eren felt pleased as his captain knelt between his knees and kissed him deeply, at least he wasn’t alone. He lifted his hands to card through Levi’s hair as his mouth travelled over his throat, nipping and sucking hard enough that Eren’s hips bucked upwards and when he sank his teeth into his shoulder “Oh _shit_.” He hissed as Levi’s practiced mouth found one of his nipples and rolled the bud between tongue and teeth. He reached down and managed to flick the fasten of his harness open but lacked the dexterity to pull it off as Levi’s devilish mouth nipped and sucked over the cut of his hip.

“You’re a goddamn mess,” Levi popped the button of his trousers without removing the last of his harness. “Tell me what you want.” He purred and Eren’s breath hitched.

“Oh please--” He begged as Levi’s feather-light touch flitted over the bulge in his pants. “Shit please. Please Levi.” He didn’t stop as his nails scraped against his thighs through the fabric.

“You didn’t tell me what you want,” he sucked at his firm navel as he loosened the straps around his thighs. “What do you want Eren?” When he glanced up he saw a mix of fear and lust in his turquoise eyes and it was all he could do not to smile.

“T-Touch me, do anything, anything but nothing or so help me--” He arched up, crying out as he pawed at him through the fabric of his pants. “Oh-Oh fuck please--”

He licked his lips and complied, ripping his trousers off with a renewed fury before catching his already weeping cock in his hand. He ran his tongue over his head and earned a sob of pleasure. _Shit this kid might be my undoing._ He jerked his own pants open, too tight for their own good, before letting his tongue glide up his raphe and pausing for almost too long to suck lightly at the corona.

Eren’s fingers caught Levi’s hair tightly, chest heaving. “P-Please… please your mouth…” He made out half a sentence and Levi licked his lips again.

“Be patient,” Levi caught oil off the bedside table, already waiting, and poured it onto his fingers with a little disdain… sex was so messy. “Relax and I’ll reward you,” he slid his fingertip against his entrance experimentally and Eren’s hips jerked. “Shhh…” He slid his first digit in and then in all the way.

Eren’s thighs twitched, pain was nothing to him but this was new and unusual. The first finger moved and he trembled, adjusting slowly to the feeling as his thumb stroked the soft skin of his taint almost soothingly. “Fuck… fuck--” Levi caught Eren’s hand as it reached to catch his cock.

“Don’t, just wait.” Levi pressed the flat of his tongue against his slit before letting his head glide in. His mouth was hot and wet and it was all Eren could do not to thrust up into it as his head bobbed down. He slid his second finger in and Eren keened, arching up off the bed.

Levi fought for purchase, gripping his hip in a vice and shoving him back down, and dipped his head further, swallowing against his cock with each new slide, pausing only to press his tongue against his slit and swirl around the sensitive corona. “Oh Levi… oh Levi…” Eren’s fingers tightened in Levi’s hair. Everything was too much, too much and too little as a third finger slid in and curve _upwards_ and suddenly everything came crashing down onto him. “I’m--I’m gonna--” The warning sent an unreasonable amount of affection through Levi’s stomach and he shoved his head down once more.

With one more swallow Eren cried out and he would swear on his life he saw god damned stars as he scrabbled for purchase on the rough sheets, hips jerking up sharply. He whined when he realized that Levi was milking him through his orgasm and when he drew back, semen and saliva sliding down his chin, Eren’s eyes rolled back.

“You’re a goddamn mess,” his voice was rough as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground, caring little about the wrinkles. _This_ was more important than wrinkles. He swatted lazy hands away that tried to help him with his harness, he was far too impatient to wait. “Fuck you. I can’t fucking believe you.” He wiped his face as he jerked his pants off and threw them away. “God damn it Jaeger.” He sucked in air through his teeth, taking _one goddamn second_ to looked him over. “Fuck.” He breathed.

There he was, splayed open and eager, young and delicious, the one thing Levi hated more than anything in the world. Eren’s fingers tangled in his hair as he sank down, catching his knee on his shoulder. “I fucking hate you, brat.” He thought he heard ‘I know’ on a breathless moan as he slid in.

For Eren it was impossible to describe being _filled_ for the first time. He threw his head back as Levi’s mouth worked over his throat, murmuring nothings to his skin as he began to move. Each thrust was a new wave of pleasure and Eren sank his face into the crook of his neck, sinking his teeth into his trapezius a little harder than he’d meant to… but it only seemed to incense Levi as he tilted Eren’s hips for more leverage.

Levi’s name was a prayer, a histrionic mantra that left him weak at the knees, each slide inside left him breathless, left him moaning heatedly into Eren’s skin. His pace stuttered and he caught a hand around Eren’s half-erect cock and marvelled at the teen’s stamina and recovery time… something he’d have to exploit at a later date. He couldn’t even manage curses as he came undone, slamming their hips together hard enough that Eren’s body jolted and his teeth sank harder into his shoulder. His world went blurry at the edges as Eren tightened around him, head dropping back in his second orgasm of the night… dry as it were but no less satisfying as they melted together.

It was a moment before either spoke, enraptured in each other’s skin and the beating of the other’s heart, but Levi moved a little reluctantly, falling onto his side as Eren groaned lightly and followed him. “I’m never going to get a moment’s peace with you, am I?” Levi muttered, taking in his blown out pupils and fucked out expression. There was that bubble of affection again as Eren nuzzled closer and slung an arm over him.

“We’re the only peace we’ve got,” he purred low in his throat and Levi felt his heart melt.

“Fuckin’ brat,” he let his fingers trail down his spine. “You’re lucky you’re an easy fuck.”

“Mmhmm…” Eren planted a soft kiss against his hips, seeing through his harsh words.

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth,” he let him nibble his lip and traced his thumb over the cut of Eren’s hip. He didn’t answer this time but he didn’t really have to because Levi swallowed his response with a kiss.


End file.
